


Growing Up in Stages

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Fluff, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Reminiscing, Teasing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Nooo, Mr. Stark, don’t look at those, you can go now!” Peter whined, attempting to pull the man backward.“Peter, don’t be rude!” May chastised with a glare.“Ugh, but May! They’re embarrassing!” he groaned as his cheeks turned red.“Kid, my whole life is plastered on the internet for anyone to see. You tell me you haven’t seen at least a dozen embarrassing photos of me?”Comfortember, Day 19: Memory Lane
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Growing Up in Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19!

“Get the door, Peter!” Tony heard as he waited in the hall of the Parker’s apartment building to be let in.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?” he was met with a wide grin from his favourite teenager, who instantly zeroed in on the beverages in his hand.

“Well, I was in the neighbourhood, and I knew you’ve been working hard on your big project, so I thought I’d bring you and May a Starbucks pick-me-up,” Tony explained, handing the tray of drinks over to Peter.

“Awesome! Thanks, Tony,” Peter grabbed his drink out of the tray and walked over to the living room to hand May hers. She was sitting on the floor with a pile of photographs surrounding her.

“Thanks, Tony,” she smiled when the man walked over.

“It looks like you’re knee-deep into a big mess.”

“Yeah, well,” she chuckled, “Peter needed baby pictures for his project, and we’ve definitely got baby pictures!”

“I’ll say,” Tony agreed, crouching down to get a better look.

“Nooo, Mr. Stark, don’t look at those, you can go now!” Peter whined, attempting to pull the man backward.

“Peter, don’t be rude!” May chastised with a glare.

“Ugh, but May! They’re embarrassing!” he groaned as his cheeks turned red.

“Kid, my whole life is plastered on the internet for anyone to see. You tell me you haven’t seen at least a dozen embarrassing photos of me?”

“But—”

“Oh my gosh is this you?” Tony nearly squealed, picking up a picture of Peter dressed in an adorable clown onesie and wig, face painted entirely in bright colours.

“Yes,” May smiled, “Peter was terrified of clowns as a kid. I think Mary must have figured if she dressed the poor kid up as one for Halloween, it might curb the fear.”

“It didn’t!” Peter joined them when he realized this was happening whether he liked it or not, “I still hate clowns. What’s even the point of them? They’re just creepy!”

“Oh Tony, look at this one,” May changed the subject, holding up a photo of a slightly older Peter, a huge grin on his chocolate-covered face. “This was right after Peter came to live with us. Ben thought it would be a smart idea to give him all the chocolate his little heart desired. I let him look after that kid the entire night, let me tell you! To put him to bed after that sugar high,  _ and _ to get up with him in the middle of the night when he was puking his guts out!”

Tony studied the picture with glee, “Yep, this kid cannot handle his sugar, I learned that the hard way as well. Did I ever tell you about the time Peter was over when the team decided to have an ice cream sundae making party?”

“ _ Guys _ ,” Peter complained, pouting as Tony recounted one of Peter’s less than proud moments to May.

“That’s priceless,” May laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eye, “Oh Tony, you’ve got to see this one too,” she exclaimed when the embarrassing story finally finished. “Peter, age five, meeting Santa for the first time. Screamed bloody murder!”

Tony chuckled, grabbing the picture, “You know, I think there’s a photo of myself just like this!” Tony recalled, pulling out his phone and typing something into the search bar, “Yep! Here,” he held out the device, displaying a much tinier Tony, sitting on Santa’s lap, “I was terrified. Man was Dad mad at me for putting on such a display in front of all his partners at the Christmas party, and just his luck, the paparazzi got a picture for the whole world to see.”

“Poor kid,” May chuckled, “You know, you and Peter actually look pretty alike in these. I bet if we put them side by side people would accuse you of being father and son!”

“Let me see!” Peter exclaimed, reaching for the phone as Tony peered over his shoulder, “Wow, we kind of do!”

“Yep, I could definitely pass you off as the heir to Stark Industries, kid. Which is good, because you very well might be, anyway.”

Peter turned to look at the man with wide eyes, “What, no I won’t be!”

Tony shrugged, “Why not? There’s nobody else I’d trust more.”

“Uh, how about, I don’t know, your own kids?” Peter cried, flailing his hands.

“That’s if I even have any,” Tony pointed out, “And either way, you’d basically be their big brother anyway.”

“What!?”

May laughed, “I think you’re overwhelming our kid, Tony.”

“Yeah, don’t worry kid, we don’t need to talk about any of this today,” the mentor smirked, “I have thoroughly enjoyed this little trip down memory lane though. It’s definitely made me wish I’d have known you when you were this size,” he said, holding up a picture of Peter sitting in a little wagon at the pumpkin patch.

“He was a pretty adorable kid,” May agreed, wrapping her arms around her nephew.

“He’s still a pretty adorable kid,” Tony teased, cupping the boy's cheeks with his hand.

“What is this ‘embarrass Peter day?’” the teen complained, swatting them both away.

“Nope, that’s just a plus,” Tony smiled innocently, “I better head out. Peter be good for your aunt. May, if he steps out of line, remind him I’ve now got some blackmail to use against him!”

Another groan from Peter, “You guys are the worst!!”

“Love you too, kid!”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these pictures are based on my own baby pictures, so this was a fun one! I hope you enjoyed it too! Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
